


Burn

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, burn - Freeform, burn alexander, eliza doesn't like cheating, like please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: A short little drabble on the song Burn





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing all goes to LMM

The tears on Eliza’s cheeks had finally dried. It felt like she couldn’t stop crying even when the tears wouldn’t come any more.

She sat on her bedroom floor, letters scattered around her like shards of glass threatening to cut her. Her eyes were blank as she looked around the letters that now felt worthless.

The letters had represented the beginning of what her sisters had termed an “epic love story” She had thought that the letters had revealed his innermost thoughts. That because she got to read the letters she was special to him.

But she never was.

All Eliza was to him was a way to higher society.

Maybe every “I love you” or kiss was just an attempt for her to let her guard down.

To make Eliza the fool and Alexander the victor.

Eliza knelt down by the letters that were scattered on the floor. She had thrown the box that held them in a fit of rage. The box was mostly intact, a few parts of the box was splintered.

Her eyes scanned over the declarations of love and how he couldn’t live without her. It didn’t mean anything now.

Any words Alexander could say now would be overshadowed by his actions. Having an affair with another woman and then publishing it for the world to know about. It felt like she was being dealt blow and blow again until she was broken and bleeding on the floor. 

What had she done to deserve this? Was there something about her that warranted her husband to betray her this way? Was she ever enough for Alexander?

Fresh tears began to stream down her face. Instead of the overwhelming sadness that had been plaguing her since she read the pamphlet six hours ago; a rage flowed through her veins. Eliza wanted to hurt him. To make him hurt as much as she was in that second.

She wanted him to burn.

Eliza’s eyes looked over the room and focused on the matches that were sitting on Alexander’s bedside table. She scrambled up, trying not to trip on her dress. Eliza moved as fast as her body allowed, her fingers latched onto the matches.

She looked back over the scattered letters and walked over to the fireplace. With steady hands Eliza lit a match and threw it into the fireplace. The fire came to life, she watched as the flames grew. 

Watching the fire made it feel like her blood was simmering on adrenaline. As if all of her anger for her husband was trying to fight its way out of her body.

Without thinking about it Eliza grabbed one of the letters and threw it into the flames. Eliza stared at the fire in horror as her mind registered what she had done.

It was like she threw away both some of his love for her and her love for him. Surprisingly, it made her feel better. It felt like she was trying to cleanse him from her system for at least a little bit.

Hesitantly, Eliza grabbed another letter and tossed it into the fireplace. It made her feel a little bit better again and her fingers itched to burn more letters. 

Letter after letter she threw into the fire. Eliza watched as each letter turned to ashes. It felt as if her heart was hardening as each letter burned. Like she was trying to guard her heart from any possible trauma.

Eliza ran her fingers over the last letter, the rest were in ashes in the fireplace. She almost hesitated to burn the letter, sentimentality trying to get the best of her. 

“Eliza.” Alexander’s voice echoed in the room.

She didn’t hear him come in. At the sound of his voice it made her want to  hurt him more. To make him feel exactly what she was feeling.

Eliza threw the last letter into the fire and ignored Alexander’s cries of shock with a slight undertone of sadness.


End file.
